Love Is Enough
by lightpathetic
Summary: Story 3: Kaname and Zero clash over the question of duty vs commitment and... basically because they are Kaname and Zero. An extra for ASR and Strange AU.100415


_Don't be confused. I did go over this story for errors and ended up rewriting some things..._

Love is Enough

_by lightpathetic_

**ZERO **hadn't wanted to go. In fact, he always ducked out of these things, but Kaname had insisted and begged and used…other methods of persuasion. Eventually Zero had given in - one can only take so much - so now he was here. He looked on as Kaname was forced to work the room and be introduced to all the nobles and other important dignitaries of the vampire world –and some not of it – and then by extension their girlfriends, wives, daughters, nieces, female cousins, female friends and acquaintances. Zero wasn't at all taken aback by the meat market as he had seen it before at that one party ages ago and had seen the letters Kaname always answered in the negative that seemed to obscure his desk every day. His genes and blood were in high demand and the women - sometimes aided, sometimes propelled by the men in their lives - were always…um…presented to him per chance they peaked his interest and would benefit from such a liaison. Zero once asked why he never took an offer - thinking as any red-blooded, teenaged male would - that this was the height of any fantasy and some of the prospects were indeed quite alluring – as many had sent pictures of themselves and other things... Kaname had answered that it was a huge responsibility and he wasn't the type to spread himself around like that – although other pure-bloods have and do. This was probably why Kaname was in such demand. He was a Kuran - apparently the oldest or most prestigious clan or something like that - and the famous abstaining, elusive pure-blood. Zero would have added single except he wasn't. Not really. Kaname was betrothed to Sara and... was completely besotted with him. Zero had never had to worry about his "cheating" – that is if you can call it that, as they had never really discussed a commitment to each other, although it was obvious they only had eyes for the other. Still, they came and they wrote, with the consequence of their relationship being that men now felt they had the license to offer themselves to him as well. Zero didn't know what they looked like as those letters usually stayed unopened…

Zero would dearly love to be home with Yuuki right now. Kaname had said she couldn't come because of the danger to her - as if Zero wouldn't have looked after her. Even now he was wearing his gun. He barely fought off the ravishes of boredom as they all wished Kaname a happy birthday, hoping that they would be able to leave soon. Kaname had been making subtle and amusing gestures only Zero could pick up just to entertain him but by now these efforts had gotten quite old and Zero was hardly able to keep his eyes open. This was compounded by the fact that he refused to even consider mingling with the other vampires – not that he had much choice as they left him alone knowing his disposition well enough by now and his status on the food chain, so to speak. Thus, he was left with nothing else to do but go for a stroll of the grounds.

He didn't bother to tell Kaname where he was going for obvious reasons and in fact felt the first of Kaname's location attempts as he headed towards the gazebo on the shore of the lake near the "house" – Kaname's word. His senses had been heightened by his being a stable vampire and with two pure blood contributions to his system. He didn't have Kaname's accuracy with location but he could tell in which direction Kaname was if he listened to his instincts. His instincts. Zero had to learn everything Kaname took for granted, but he was getting good at it and now he knew that the weird feeling he got as if Kaname was staring at him was when he was locating him. It took a few times to stop looking over his shoulder each time it occurred.

Zero sighed as he entered the quiet of the gazebo and headed for the bench. He would take a nap until Kaname was ready to leave. After all, if he really wanted him, he knew where he was…

Zero jerked awake to a noise. He listened again and heard footsteps headed his way. He sat up and yawned looking at his watch. He had been asleep for only twenty minutes. He groaned at the inopportunity of an intruder at this time. He should have gone to the other one across the lake. He couldn't even run now without it looking silly so he turned to see the owner of the soft thread across the grass.

Zero's breath was taken away by the most stunning beauty he had ever seen. The raven hair and haunting large, blue eyes were the perfect frame to her white, flawless skin. But what really drew him was the air of tranquility and shyness about her and the desperation to get away from the proceedings inside that echoed his own feelings. He just wanted to know her. He couldn't make himself walk away from her. She looked up at the movement, rudely jerked from some distant arena in her thoughts, and their eyes met. She gasped and apologised for the intrusion and moved to go to the other gazebo that was across the lake. Zero stopped her.

"Come on up. I am leaving soon anyway. It would be a shame to walk that far. Besides, a girl like you shouldn't be wondering around alone."

"I know. My father told me, but I couldn't stay inside any longer. So boring..."

Actually, it was nerve-wracking. Her parents had brought here to meet the famous Kaname Kuran, sure that he would fall for her stunning looks, and exemplary good breeding. Hoping that such an interest would lead to... other things. But Elyse didn't want that. Her dreams didn't lie in furthering her parents' ambitions... She sighed heavily before she could catch herself, then smiled apologetically at Zero.

"I'm sorry. I won't be good company. Perhaps I should go…"

"No. Don't. I won't be any good either so you are actually in good company," Zero reassured quickly, trying to put on his most kindly face. He did have one on occasion...

Elyse smiled and gave in. She ascended the steps and sat on the bench next to Zero, looking at the water and admiring the play of insects and lights from the party. They sat for a long while not saying anything to the other, but it wasn't awkward, just soothing. Suddenly Elyse laughed at something. Zero looked at her in surprise. Even her laugh was beautiful.

"What is it?"

"Those two baby foxes across the lake. Do you see them? They are adorable!"

Zero hadn't bothered to try to look past the lake because everything else, save the twin gazebo, was shrouded in darkness. She reminded him of Kaname who could see all sorts of things in what, to Zero, was inky blackness, making him feel just shy of inadequate. Zero looked away embarrassed. He guessed she was a high level vampire, maybe on par with a noble at least.

"I'm sure," Zero said noncommittally, hoping she would just draw the wrong conclusion from the response. She didn't. She stopped laughing and looked at Zero, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry! I saw you come in with Kuran-sama and assumed you were a noble too. Otherwise I wouldn't have made such a gaff!"

Assumed he was a noble? Did this girl not know about him? It seemed that everyone knew about Kaname's ex-human "slave". This was what had been spun to the Council regarding the Kiriyuu brothers' liaisons with Kaname Kuran and this version was what "polite" society wanted to believe. Kaname Kuran may have more than the usual intimacy with and affection for his subjugate, but he was a subjugate nonetheless. Kaname did nothing to disabuse them of this. Zero always kept a low profile around Kaname's peers and the pureblood never introduced him to them. Apparently it was beneath them. Zero told himself he was fine with that state of affairs. He felt the same way about them.

But this girl. She didn't have that icy quality about her like the others. She had actually looked him in the eye and talked to him. And she was a noble? Zero knew he liked her from the time the blush stole over her cheeks at how she must have offended him. Certainly none of the other corpses in there would have even bothered to apologise.

"That's okay! I am used to it. What is your name?"

"Elyse. Elyse Dubchyiev. And yours?"

A foreigner! That explains it! Although she spoke Japanese very well.

"I am Ze…"

"Ichiru. I am ready to go."

They were both surprised by the sudden appearance of Kaname Kuran in front of them. Zero just looked irritated while Elyse looked like she would have a seizure at any moment. She recovered quickly, however. She stood and curtsied low, bowing her head. Zero noticed this, after a beat or two, as he was momentarily confused by her behaviour and then he remembered that Kuran was more than just an irritation to vampires...

"Ka-Kuran-sama, this is Elyse Du…"

Kaname's eyebrows lifted at Zero's obvious attempt at formality. It seemed as if he was distancing himself from him. Probably trying to impress this girl. Kaname's blood ran cold, a cruel impulse surfacing at Zero's interest in someone else. Kaname walked over to Zero and ran his fingers into his hair possessively, fisting the hair on the back of his head to pull it back. Zero's eyes widened and he stopped mid-word. Kaname never touched him in public. Never. He glanced at Elyse in his embarrassment and saw his own confusion and embarrassment echoing in her face.

"I know. We had met earlier."

"Y…Yes, Kuran-sama. It is a pleasure."

"I do hope to see more of you in the future," Kaname added softly, his eyes meeting hers with feigned interest, reminding them both exactly why she was here this evening. "But now, if you will excuse us…"

"Yes! Yes of course!" Elyse practically leapt up from her curtsied position and turned to leave. But then, as if suddenly remembering something, she turned back towards "Ichiru".

"It was nice meeting…!"

Elyse stopped in horror at the sight that greeted her and turned away again, practically running back towards the house. She was so embarrassed! How could she intrude like that!

Eventually, Kaname released Zero from the kiss and otherwise. Zero moved to slap him, but his hand was easily caught. Zero was furious. So much so he didn't care about the warning in Kaname's eyes.

"I am glad you found a way to amuse yourself at this party, _Kiriyuu-san._"

"Go to hell!" Zero bit, uselessly trying to drag his arm away.

"She is very beautiful. Will you two be keeping in touch?"

Zero said nothing. He would have stormed out and walked home if it wasn't for the fact that he still couldn't retrieve his arm. Kaname had no right to do that. They had only been talking! He glared at Kaname with the full force of his ire as he could do little else.

Kaname knelt before Zero, releasing his arm. He raised his other hand to cup Zero's face but Zero turned away and tried to get up. Kaname pushed him back down again. He sighed, the sadistic gleam leaving his eyes. He parted Zero's legs and moved between them, his hands gripping the rungs of the backrest of the bench on either side of his lover, essentially trapping him there. Zero growled in frustration.

"Let me up! Didn't you say it was time to go?" Zero reminded, though not for the purest motives.

"I don't like it..."

"What don't you like, _Kuran-sama_? You should get up. You are going to ruin your suit…" He tried again.

Kaname leaned forward to rest his head on Zero's shoulder, nuzzling his neck almost thirstily, ignoring Zero's attempts to get free.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I just... I don't like when you talk with women in 'that' way."

Of all the nerve…

"Kaname, _you_ were flirting with women all night! I sat and watched as an endless parade of females was presented to you and you have the gall to embarrass me like that just because I was chatting…!"

Zero stopped as he felt Kaname's hands dive under his jacket and pull his shirt away from his waist band. Despite himself, he moaned as Kaname's hands roamed restlessly inside his shirt over his skin. Dammit. Kaname has him so sensitised to only his touch he can't think straight sometimes when Kaname simply caressed him. Zero turned back towards Kaname's full, soft lips and the pureblood took his mouth in a bone melting kiss that took them both under in one, Zero's shirt becoming a casualty of Kaname's more intimate intentions. It jarred Zero from his stupour. He tore his lips away and raised his hands to stop Kaname's attempts to remove his clothes.

"Kaname, let's go," Zero begged, pulling his ruined shirt together. At least it had been a gift from Kaname...

"Say my name again."

"What?"

"My name. Say it."

"Alright! 'Kaname'. Now let's _go_. I don't want to do this here."

"Don't call me 'Kuran-sama' ever again."

"Even in public?"

"Even then."

Kaname stood and pulled Zero to his feet. He was a sight with his tousled ash-blond hair, swollen lips and button-less jacket and shirt and Kaname got the idea... to march him through the party, just like that. He loved when Zero looked marked by him, the message it sent to any "interested" persons. But something was missing. Well, he could rectify that easily enough...

"I'm sorry, Zero," Kaname said, as he cupped his face in his hands and backed him against one wall of the gazebo. "I don't think I can wait until we get to the car…"

**ZERO **slammed the bathroom door as he went in and locked it. He was literally shaking in rage. How dare he? How dare he?!! He went over to the mirror and noted in disgust the particularly angry looking bite-mark Kaname had placed high on his neck. Zero wiped at it compulsively as if he could remove it that way. He would be damned if he touched that frigging, arrogant son of a bitch tonight, he thought, as he rummaged for the blood tablets Kaname kept in the cabinets. Maybe his brother's body can take them…

The lock to the bathroom "went" and in strode an unrepentant pureblood bent on forestalling Zero's determined ransacking of the cupboards, his hand closing on Zero's as he grabbed the tablets.

"Let me go." Zero was deliberately, coldly calm. Can't he at least have privacy anymore?

"These will make you sick. Don't be so stubborn."

Stubborn? Stubborn?!! Zero took a deep breath and released the tablets. He pushed Kaname away and headed for the kitchen. Was the man being deliberately obtuse? How would he like it if he had done that to _him_? God, it had been so embarrassing! The idiot had even stopped to give his farewells to several people on the way out, towing along Zero in his state of undress, complete with bloody bite-marks as if he was a corsage of something, even speaking specifically to Elyse and her parents. Zero had just wanted to die. For that entire ordeal he had stared at the glossy, marble floor hoping for a catastrophic earthquake so a chasm could spontaneously open beneath his feet and he could be lost forever in the bowels of the earth. So help him, he was leaving the moron as soon as he could get something to deaden the pain of his starved body. He turned the corner to the kitchen only to be grabbed from behind by Kaname, and pushed against a wall.

"Zero, stop this! Go ahead and drink. Those tablets will make you ill!"

"You don't know that! I suddenly feel like trying!"

Zero pushed at Kaname's chest but to no avail. He wasn't moving. Instead, Kaname used a claw to puncture his neck and then his fingers to rub some of the blood onto Zero's lips. The ex-human fought the temptation to swallow greedily as his chest lurched painfully. He turned his head and spat the blood out of his mouth, again making a bid for freedom. Did Kaname really think it would be this easy?

"What the…? What is your problem?!"

"As if you didn't know! You know exactly what you did, Kuran and so help me I am not putting up with you a second longer…!"

"Do you mean that you feel embarrassed? I am sorry. I got carried away. You know what marking you does to me..."

Of course Zero knew. Kaname, who was ordinarily very sensual went into overdrive when there was visible evidence of Kaname's touch on him. A bruise, a scratch, a bite mark… Zero had been on the receiving end of numerous advances from an overly passionate pureblood simply because he couldn't cover some blemish that Kaname had given him from their last session that refused to heal. And the more public the more amorous Kaname got. The times he was hauled into closets and empty classrooms…

"But you deliberately embarrassed me in front of Elyse! You wanted her to know I was _property_. _Your_ property. God, I have never felt so cheap in my entire life!"

"Why are you so worried about what she thinks? Do you like her that much?" Kaname answered offhandedly, watching Zero closely.

"Yes! Finally someone in your circle actually looked at me and saw _me _and not some god-damned toy…!"

"Should I tell you why she was really there, Zero? Do you want to know?"

Kaname had asked this nonchalantly. Too much so. Zero's eyes narrowed, but he asked anyway.

"What's the big mystery? 'The _Great _Lord Kaname Kuran has cordially invited you to his birthday party' and all that fuss. Why wouldn't they come in droves?" Zero rejoined sarcastically itching to be gone. Wanting to be as far away as possible from Kaname and the smell of the blood on his neck that was making him crazy. His chest was going to protest in earnest soon. He could feel it...

"Yes. That's true. But it wasn't just a birthday party. It was my 'Initiation'."

"Your what?"

Kaname knew that Zero had heard him. He held Zero's chin and raised his head so he could look into his eyes. He had had a plan for how to break it to Zero. What it meant. What it would entail. The first step was him coming to see what it was like. Zero watching as they met him, his sending secret signals to Zero showing it was nothing personal and then holding him in bed afterward as he explained what his duty would be from now on. That it meant nothing to their relationship. Kaname knew that Zero was conditioned by his human ideals and that he wouldn't immediately understand. That he may feel betrayed, but for some reason, despite all the secrets Kaname kept he didn't want to keep this one from Zero. He couldn't do that to him. But the previously envisioned gentle conversation after a rigorous session of love-making while Zero was still breathless from Kaname's love for him, went out the window as soon as Kaname sensed a threat to his relationship with Zero from _one_ woman. That spectacular piece of irony didn't stop Kaname from letting his demons take over. He felt like punishing Zero. He felt like being deliberately cruel.

"She was there to meet me, Zero. She was there to be chosen by me to bear my child."

Zero scoffed. Really! The lengths Kaname would go to...

"You are lying."

"I am deadly serious. There comes a time in every pureblood's life when you expected to be… generous with your attentions and your seed, as it were. The object of this rite is the survival of the species, I think, but vampires being the pleasure-loving creatures that we are probably just think of that as a fringe benefit…"

"I don't understand. What about Sara? Are you marrying someone else?"

Kaname laughed. He couldn't resist stroking Zero's cheek. He was so adorable; so innocent. Kaname wished he didn't have to continue. He turned away unable to face him. It would sink in soon.

"No. Sara is still on the cards. And no. I am not marrying anybody else. What I am trying to say is that from now on I will be expected to make love to many women with the object of impregnating them. To them, one of the highest honours is to bear a pureblood's child, to me it is a duty to my race and people that I cannot shirk. My father did this before he was married and his father before him and all of the pureblood males into time immemorial. It is a tradition. It is a part of who I am, and... the only reason I feel this... unease, this pain, is because of you."

Kaname turned back, his eyes again meeting Zero's. Zero was speechless. He looked away from Kaname and turned towards the bedroom. He found his bag and started to throw clothes into it; yanking the drawers out onto the floor in his haze of pain. Kaname was breaking up with him. Wasn't that what he meant? It was time for him to move on? Sure, he was thinking that himself earlier but he had been livid. A few hours hanging out with Yuuki and he would have been fine, as usual. He never saw this coming...

"What are you doing?!"

"Packing."

"Zero... Look, I know it is hard to take but just calm down for a minute! Please. Come here…"

"Why? Why prolong the inevitable? If I had had some warning, though, you sadistic bastard. Something..."

"I didn't know how to tell you..." _Look what's happening...!_

"What? Well, you have a point there. I wouldn't know how to break up with you either, considering..."

"Break up?! What?!"

Kaname ran over and swatted away the nest of jackets Zero had in his hands to force into the tiny bag he was packing. He cupped Zero's face.

"I am not breaking up with you! Where did you get…?!"

Kaname stopped. The human thinking again. He smiled in relief.

"I really don't think this is funny," Zero seethed, bending to pick up his clothes.

"I'm sorry," Kaname said again, feeling like he had been apologizing all night. He supposed it balanced out the fact that he never said those words to another living soul. "I am not breaking up with you. I could never do that."

"Then what about what you said?"

Kaname remained quiet and allowed it to sink in, only watching Zero's eyes meaningfully...

"Oh hell no!" Zero yelled, shoving at Kaname's hands violently. "Do you expect me to just sit here and watch you bed women one after the other?! Are you insane?!!"

"Zero, listen…"

"No! You listen! What about all that 'you belong to me' crap?! You certainly emphasized that position very well tonight and now you are telling me that I must tolerate your spreading yourself thinly for all and sundry…!"

"It's not like that. They will be from the best families. It is merely genetic distribution…"

"Fine. Then do artificial insemination. With all your billions you could probably swing a buck or two for that…!"

Kaname fought laughter at this suggestion in the face of Zero fury.

"No. I can't do that. It's...not how it's done." That would certainly take the fun out of it...

"Well, I can't do this!"

Zero resumed his activity, only just noting he needed a bigger bag. This was for the best. Kaname was too much trouble. What Zero needed was a nice, _normal,_ calm girl, preferably with nice legs, who wasn't even aware of the existence of vampires. That's right. He could be happy coming home to a nice dinner and a few children and a quiet massage while there was talk of the day's charity cake sale. He could buy blood from a blood bank every so often… He could see it now.

"Zero, you are overreacting! Just calm down a minute and think about it! What are your objections? Some tired notion of morality that humans hardly ever stick to? Are you worried about catching a disease? You won't even know it is going on. I will be discrete. It is not like I would rub it in your face."

_Well, thank heaven for small mercies!! _ Zero rounded on Kaname.

"Fine. Then, as we are on the same page, I will just go out and do the same thing shall I? I really liked Elyse and I think she feels the same way! Who knows? Maybe something would work out and you could devote all your time to furthering the survival of the vampire race."

Kaname's easy placating demeanour left him in one, his eyes hardening to stone. The thought of Zero with someone else just…messed him up. No-one else was to touch him. No-one. And everyone knowing this as they did – and now Elyse for sure – no-one would _dare_.

"Zero, that's not the same thing…" Kaname ground out.

"Why? Because no-one wants_ my_ genes?! Are you so sure of that?!"

"You are just an ex-human. There is no need for you to..."

"Now we come to it. My fourth-rate class. The reason why I have to suffer all manner of indignity at your hands. Why I am totally ignored by you and everyone else when I accompany you anywhere. Do you know you never introduce me to anyone? That you totally ignore me like I am some sort of servant? Then you have the nerve to say you love me, you would do anything for me. What about treating me with respect?!"

"Zero, we have been over this. I _can't. _Not in public. I treat you like a king normally don't I? I look after you better than I do myself. And..." Kaname caught Zero as he was walking past with a handful of briefs, crushing him to his body, letting him feel what he did to him. "I let you know everyday, sometimes more than once a day how much I love you. How essential you are to me. I pleasure you until you can't stand because I don't want you to leave me. Your happiness is what matters to me most. But I have other obligations too, and you know this. I thought you accepted this!"

"I did! I do! I accept that you eat people but choose not to. I accept the long Council Meetings and incessant mail, and the obligations to the academy and Sara and her barely concealed hostility and your sadistic tendencies and domineering personality. And I have been faithful! Out of love and respect for _you_ I haven't touched another soul thinking…thinking we were in… a committed…!"

Zero felt himself losing it. What was he thinking? Kaname never said they were anything like that. Sure, he spoke of love but who was he to lay claim to Kaname when so many other worthy people clamored for him? In their many months together you couldn't help but notice his importance to a great many people. The things and people Zero had seen and the places he had been to because Kaname had wanted to share them with him, but mostly because Kaname couldn't bear being away from him too long. They were all a part of his important status. There was nothing holding Kaname to him except this slim claim of love and a bond. A bond that started because of a girl in the first place but that Zero exacerbated because of his stupidity. What would Kaname be doing now if it hadn't all happened? No wait. He knew...

"Kaname, let go of me," Zero said calmly.

"Zero…"

"I'm fine. I just want to go for a walk." The sun was rising, the glow through the drapes giving him the idea.

"I'll come with you."

"No. You stay and rest. You have a busy day ahead. I will be back soon."

Kaname opened his mouth to protest then closed it. Perhaps Zero just needed some time away to think, to calm down. There was nothing to worry about. He had begun to regret telling Zero; making him this unhappy. Perhaps it was best to keep things from him he knew he wouldn't understand. But something in him just wouldn't accept hiding it from Zero, especially as he hated the thought of Zero with someone else. It was his trying to objectify it as something different to an affair. Just another obligation he had that he let Zero know about. But the look in Zero's eyes just now… It hadn't succeeded.

"Okay. I'll go take a shower and clean up in here until you return. It will be alright. If you are worried about losing me, don't be. I don't want anyone else but you."

"Yes." Zero turned away and got a jacket to go out in. He also passed by a drawer and removed quickly an item he had gotten from Yagari. Without another word he left the apartment.

**WHEN ZERO **returned three days later he was feeling better. He hadn't even planned on the trip to his home town, but he had felt like going there and seeing the house. Maybe it was a need to find himself again after Kaname seemed to absorb so much of him. He didn't know how he coped with the sight of the old house, the people there saying there were stains on the floor they couldn't get out so the lovely hardwood floor was covered in mats. Zero felt himself tremble before a coldness overtook him. "Ichiru" did help at odd times. Like when had he needed to walk away from Kaname that day. So many things had changed, including him. He avoided those who may know him; covering his distinctive hair in a cap as he wandered around town and slept in the park. He had needed this break, refusing to feel guilty that the necklace he wore shielded him from Kaname. Now he was back. He was starving, yes, but he also ached for Kaname in a less definable way. Kaname hadn't needed to tell him about this "Initiation" thing. He obviously wanted to share something important with him and he went all... "human" on him. It was hard to take, knowing that Kaname would be out doing something like that but he also knew he wouldn't have Kaname as anything else but himself. He was a vampire and to judge him by his own standards wasn't fair. It was either he accepted him or left him and... he couldn't leave. He wouldn't leave.

Zero opened the door to the apartment, forgetting he was still wearing the necklace and that Kaname wouldn't be able to sense him. He walked into the living area and into the kitchen wondering where on earth he could be at that hour and froze. Maybe he had already started the visits. Zero tried to push away the disappointment - disgust - and headed for the bathroom. He would take a bath and get some sleep before he came home.

Zero reached in to the cubicle to run the shower and turned back to see Kaname standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking as if he was not believing what his eyes were telling him. He could see Zero but… Maybe he really was drunk. He turned away and headed back to the bedroom. He needed to sleep. He would stay asleep until he woke up and saw Zero.

"Kaname! Are you alright?"

Zero was alarmed. Kaname looked terrible. His eyes were red and he was unkempt and unsteady on his feet. Zero ran to catch up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Kaname! What's wrong with you?"

"Zero? Something's off. Is this a dream? These damned horrible dreams keep teasing me. I keep thinking you are here with me and then I wake up…"

"I am here. What are you…? Are you drunk? I don't smell alcohol."

"Alcohol?" Kaname scoffed, dragging his arm away from the apparition contemptuously. "Vampires don't get drunk on _alcohol._"

Kaname wobbled over to his desk and pulled a drawer. If it killed him so be it. He started unwrapping the biggest bar of Belgian chocolate Zero had ever seen and went towards the bedroom eating it.

"Chocolate makes you drunk?" Zero tried to stop the mirth from escaping but it did. He doubled over and started laughing. He really was dealing with an alien race…!

"I am glad you find this so funny, Illusion-san."

Kaname collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes and again wishing for death. He couldn't feel Zero and it tore him apart. He had tried looking for him. Zero hadn't used any of the credit cards he had given him. Didn't go to any of his favourite places. No-one had seen him. He should never have let him leave. Never have let him out of his sight. If he had known he would lose Zero over a stupid ritual he would never have told him. He broke off a huge chunk of chocolate and brought it to his mouth, praying that this would be it...

Zero still not quite believing Kaname was serious but thinking maybe he was, lunged at the hand and pulled away the bar.

"That's enough for you Kaname. Why don't you come shower with me? You need it as much as I do."

"Leave me alone!" Kaname screamed, smacking his hand back to wipe away the figure that was tormenting him. He crawled onto the bed after the satisfying thud of something hitting the wall and tried to lose consciousness.

"Kaname, you... son of a bitch! You are a lousy drunk you know that?"

Kaname put his hands over his ears. He was losing his mind!

"Go away! I know you are not real!"

Not real? Zero groaned at his stupidity. He lifted the charm over his head and tossed it across the room. Kaname couldn't sense him. No wonder he thought it was an illusion.

Zero crawled back onto the bed and tugged at Kaname's hands.

"Can you feel me now, Kaname? I'm back. I'm sorry I did this to you. It was too much for me and I needed some time away from you. But... I love you and want you. Only you. So I won't leave you again. Unless you kill me for doing this to you, that is."

Kaname rolled over and looked at Zero as if finally seeing him.

"Zero..." Kaname mumbled, then began to cry. Zero looked on alarmed as the normally stoic pureblood burst into tears. "I'm so sorry. I am a fool. I should have warned you. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I won't do it. If it bothers you I won't do it. I will tell them all to go to the devil!"

"It's okay, Kaname. Hush, " Zero soothed, rocking the sniveling brunette. "Just…don't give me any details, that's all. Or I really will kill you..."

"Zero…" Kaname pulled him into his arms, burying his face in his shirt and beginning to sob. Zero didn't think it was possible to feel worse than he did just now.

"Kaname. It's alright. I love you. I am here."

Kaname lifted his head and cupped Zero's face. Zero was startled by the desperate intent in his tear-filled eyes.

"But for how long? Don't you think I want to commit to you too? I wish to God there was some way I could bind you to me so that you would never leave. It hurts knowing you could leave me at anytime, that I can't give you everything you deserve to make you happy. I wish this world would let me bind myself to you and only you and nothing or no-one could get between us. I hate that you could die on me. I hate that you could despise me and leave. I hate that you could disappear and I can't find you when I need you. And I hate that you are unhappy about who and what I am. I wish I could change for you Zero. I wish…"

"Dammit! Shut up and go to sleep, Kaname. You really are a lousy drunk! Here is my word, Kaname, and you will have to trust it: no matter what, I will stay by you. I will not do that to you again. You will piss me off in the future, I know, but I won't disappear on you again, I swear. Now go to sleep. Does chocolate wear off normally?" Zero asked stroking Kaname's hair, knowing its calming effect on him.

"...Normally?"

"Yes. Does it go out of your system overnight or do you need to eat jelly beans as an antidote?"

"Zero... when I sober up you are going to pay for the comment," Kaname tried to threaten, in between pathetic sniffles.

Zero laughed and held him tighter. He certainly hoped so. Dear Kaname...

**ELYSE** arrived home from her walk to see a most unexpected visitor. She curtsied immediately as she recovered from her surprise.

"Kuran-sama! This is such an honour!"

Elyse had despaired of seeing Kaname Kuran ever again. She was sure she had blown it by daring to talk to his slave as she had. Well, people had called him a slave but he hadn't behaved like one. How was she to know he was off limits? She had only arrived in the country that morning and had spent all day preparing just so she would make an impression. It was such a disappointment to her when she had realized what she had done. She couldn't even bring herself to tell her parents because she knew it would have broken their hearts, even as they had spoken to her excitedly about the special farewell he had given them. Her. They _knew_ he would call, they'd said... Elyse felt worse as each day dragged on with their encouraging words. She could do nothing short of confess to dissuade them. She had been groomed her entire life for that moment. It was devastating. She had supposed she would let them think she wasn't chosen despite her obviously high pedigree. But... here he was! Had he come to punish her further? She trembled at the thought. Not here. Her parents were upstairs...!

"Relax," Kaname soothed, smiling reassuringly, getting to his feet to face her. "I know what you are thinking. I am not upset with you. In fact, you have impressed me greatly. I can sense that you are very suitable and I would be honoured to choose you."

Elyse's face lit up at the news. Her parents must be already celebrating! Elyse forgot her careful lessons and jumped up, hooting.

Kaname laughed.

"I can see why Zero likes you."

Elyse stopped and looked back at him. She could tell by the look in Kaname's eyes that Zero was, indeed, more than just a slave. She smiled at the obvious compliment. Perhaps that was what had put her above the competition. Her kindness to his… love.

"I … Thank you..."

She was suddenly nervous. What do you do now? Her she was: dowdy exercise clothes complete with sweat patches, windblown hair and skin shiny enough to see herself in... with the Prince of Vampires Himself, in person, offering to... Geez, this could only get better...

"Kuran-sama," Elyse began, bowing low in apology. "I have just returned from walking... Maybe I should make another appointment so as not to take up more of your time?"

"No. I will wait for you, Elyse. But just to give you something to think about while you are in the shower…"

Kaname walked over to the puzzled girl and slipped one hand around her waist. Elyse automatically backed away quickly, immediately self conscious about her state... Kaname held on firmly, amused at her discomfiture. As if he hadn't scented her from the moment she came back onto the grounds....

"You know," Kaname began, looking up, as if commenting on the weather. "I love rooms with high ceilings."

"I beg your... AH!"

Elyse screamed and forgot herself as she grabbed on to "Kuran-sama" for dear life. Kaname chuckled and slowed their ascent, but still twirled them gently, holding her firmly until she felt comfortable enough to loosen her embrace. She finally removed her face from his chest and peered around them, noticing the floral design on the ceiling was a little too close for comfort. Elyse took a deep breath and tried to remember herself and the breeding she was supposed to have and pulled away from her strangulation of her "Prince", though studiously avoiding his eyes.

"Your son or daughter may have this power, Elyse. I hope you will be able to handle your fear of heights if that occurs."

"Fear? No! You just startled me, that's all...!" Elyse trailed off as she realised neither of them was buying that particular lie. She took a deep breath again. She was failing miserably, she had to reassure him. "Okay... I usually try to avoid... these situations. But, Kuran-sama, please believe me, I will do my best...!"

"It's okay. I was only teasing you. Besides, somehow... I think your fear will be a thing of the past after today..."

Kaname smiled as if at some secret knowledge as he trailed the fingers of his free hand down one of Elyse's tense arms to her left wrist. He then pulled it gently but firmly from its staunch position on the small of his back to raise it to his lips as if to kiss it but then, he turned it over at the last minute and licked the soft inside. Elyse's eyes lidded as she knew what was coming, her breath catching in anticipation. Kaname sank his fangs into her wrist and drew deeply as Elyse moaned in pleasure, her other hand eventually loosening to allow her to instinctively seek the strong, male pulse in the exposed neck. She nuzzled it impatiently as she moaned plaintively again, her fingers trapping the pureblood's jacket's lapel in her efforts to reach it. She wouldn't dare draw blood without permission but the need to share his blood was nigh irresistible like this...

Kaname lifted his head, meeting her eyes as he deliberately licked his lips of her blood, their faces close enough for his breaths to stir her hair, his gorgeous lips inches from hers, his eyes glowing in anticipation of what was to come. Elyse swallowed audibly as she recovered herself, noting his frank appreciation of her taste and the... um... obvious excitement of her "Prince"... She had certainly forgotten that she was "hovering" about a storey above ground in her sweats, her body alight with other more pressing concerns. But this was just the beginning of the pureblood's plans for her...

Kaname descended gently and released her slowly, with seeming reluctance, still holding her bemused gaze...

"Hurry back," came the deep, tellingly husky command.

Elyse nodded wordlessly and then fled to do just that.

_the end_

_lightpathetic wrote this but only Elyse is my character. The others belong to "Vampire Knight"._

_P.S. I couldn't resist an "after" scene. Ah well, who's going to read it anyway...  
_

_Elyse cried out as they both landed back on the bed. She held onto her partner tightly, unwilling for them to part yet, even if they'd been at it for close to two hours. Non-stop. That is, unless you called the time she'd hit her head on the ceiling and she'd winced for a moment stopping..._

_Elyse opened her eyes and stared dazedly at the wonderful ceiling. It now seemed odd to be looking past the dark head and actually be seeing it and not the bed... Elyse's toes curled at the memory, her well taxed body tightening intimately in response. She would never have believed it was possible to even climax that hard, or so many times! He'd surpassed even her wildest dreams!  
_

_"I can't..." came the muffled, male voice, heavy with regret. "I have to go."_

_The dark head rose from her shoulder to look at her with some amusement and not a little satisfaction. Elyse actually blushed at his meaning. She hadn't wanted...! Okay, she had, but she hadn't mean to communicate that to him!  
_

_"No! I was just...!"_

_"I'm teasing. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Even if you had to indulge me a little bit..." Kaname glanced upward, suggesting their previous activity and location with his eyes._

_"No! I... loved it!" Elyse quickly reassured, thinking he was regretful about his "forcing" her to make love on the _ceiling_! "Every moment of it...!"  
_

_Well, that was an understatement. She was sure the entire neighbourhood, including her parents, knew how much she had enjoyed herself and who with.... Hopefully only her parents and their few servants were privy to the odd thumping sounds coming from the roof... Elyse blushed again. She had to do that again. Somehow... Something about the adrenaline rush of fear and the mind-blowing pleasure... He'd taken his time with her, had helped to relax with him. Had made her near crazy with need before he'd finally... Then the positions! Dear heaven... But this was it. There would be no other time. The _appointment _was over. Elyse's hold tightened again on her partner. _Don't go! Please!? I'll do anything...!

_Kaname stroked her adorably disheveled hair from her face - her earlier, careful attempt to tame it and try to erase the memory of his initial sight of her was immediately negated by extended upside down positions - and smiled at her sympathetically, not missing the fervent wish in her eyes. He hadn't planned on staying this long but he had really wanted to make this memorable for her... and had maybe overshot the bar a bit. But it had meant so much to him that she'd had Zero's approval. After a fashion..._

_"So did I," Kaname murmured, meaning it. "But I really do have to go. I am already late for dinner."_

_Kaname didn't have to say with whom. Elyse could tell from the gentle look on his face. She made herself release him, her limbs reluctantly unlocking from around his nude, muscular frame. Yes. Kaname could be immensely satisfied with his work here..._

_He rolled away from her and sat on the edge of the bed, "pulling" his clothing from various places around the room. He grabbed the pocket of his suit's jacket and removed the slim, platinum case inside of it. He turned it over in his hands and "slid" open the secret compartment on the underside, where he kept a different type of card to the normal business ones in the main compartment. He removed one and turned back to bereaved girl._

_"This... is my personal card. It has my office number, as well as my cell phone number... and my private home number. I want you to call when you are certain one way or the other."_

_Elyse's eyes widened at what she had hoped was his meaning but she was set straight soon enough..._

_"I am willing to give this another try... if it doesn't work out," Kaname clarified firmly, his eyes darting to her flat, pale stomach meaningfully, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "Only for that reason."_

_"Yes, Kaname-sama," Elyse whispered, crushed. An evil thought momentarily formed in her mind but she pushed it away quickly. What wouldn't she give for another occasion like this? Damn! She suspected Zero didn't know how lucky he was..._

_Kaname nodded and stood, going into the en suite to take a quick shower. He didn't want to rush home smelling of sex. It would be the first of many such showers to come but none would have this significance again. None would be remembered with this fondness. Or some even remembered at all. He would never stay nearly this long again and he would never follow up as he wanted to in this case. As he would never check on their progress, or on the health of the child, or give support - both financial and emotional - or comfort. Or would he mourn at their passing as he did for... this child. You see, Kaname did atone for his treatment of Zero in more ways than Zero would ever suspect or appreciate... or ever know..._

_"Don't forget. Keep the card in a safe place..."_

_"I will, Kaname-sama. Thank you."_

_"Thank you as well, Elyse." Kaname "leaned" in to kiss her cheek. "Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye, Kaname-sama."  
_

_Kaname turned away and left, his thoughts immediately going to Zero, happy with his efforts here for his sake. He was certain that Zero, if he had been willing to understand his actions, would have approved..._


End file.
